Alice Luka Sacrifice
by ChocoKoko
Summary: The 5th Alice was a wandering traveler, the 6th Alice was a world famous chef, the 11th Alice was a creature of the sea, and then...there was a cute and shy Alice, who fell in love with the Dream. Lukaverse. Luka, Luki, Tako Luka and Toeto.


The 5th Alice was a wandering traveler, the 6th Alice was a world famous chef, the 11th Alice was a creature of the sea, and then...there was a cute and shy Alice, who fell in love with the Dream. Lukaverse. Luka, Luki, Tako Luka and Toeto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the AHS cover that this person on YouTube made. And such. Anyway, I guess I make up...I dunno. We shall see what happens...

* * *

><p>"Ah...no fun...those two Alices are lost..."<p>

"Well...I guess we can't pick any more Alices..."

"Wait!"

"...what is it?"

"That girl with the pink hair...I have decided. She will be the next Alice..."

**XxXxXx**

"Great, where have I gone this time?" the pink haired traveler tried to hold up her map so she could see it better. She had found herself in a very difficult situation: she was lost. All she saw was a vast wonderland of trees and ahead of her a long, never-ending trail.

"I've seen movies like this...if I just stay on this worn down trail I can make it back to town..." she decided. A rustling in the bushes near her, and the traveler jumped. She saw something jumping away. Ignoring the little voice that told her to stay where she was, the traveler could not help but wander off that worn down trail.

Night had fell too quickly for the traveler's taste, but now she felt exhausted.

Stopping at the base of a tree, she quickly gathered wood to create a fire.

Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a fresh package of raw tuna. Smiling to herself, she carefully cooked the tuna. Half raw, half cooked, she had decided.

And then came the Dream.

"Hey, Big Sister, are you lost?" his sleeves were too big for his arms, his skin pale, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. The traveler tilted her head to the side, blue eyes scanning the child in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked first. Should she try to ask the child where his parents were? Should she answer his question?

"Fufufu..." the child cackled. Suddenly, the traveler was enshrouded in darkness, and she started to see nightmares of the things she feared the most, of things she never thought she'd experience ever again. Screaming, she dropped the tuna and clutched her head, tears rolling down her face.

"Stop! Stop it!" she cried.

"Big Sister, do you think you can be Alice?" the familiar, chilling voice of the child.

"Alice? What's Alice?" the traveler demanded.

"Kukuku..."

All of the memories then came crashing into the traveler, causing her to scream again and collapse onto the ground, a smirk coming across her face.

"Alice...I am Alice!" she cackled, standing up and smirking evilly at her surroundings. She picked up a stick from the fire and started to destroy the forest. She laughed manically, which caused the child to pout.

"Ah...no good...she'll destroy the forest this way..." with a flick of his wrist, the traveler was surrounded by darkness once more. She started to panic and only screamed more. Finally, she fell onto the ground and closed her blue eyes forever.

Her sad life was cut short by a little bad fantasy. And she had never got to eat the tuna she had made herself.

**XxXxX**

"She is not Alice...she also went mad, like the other Alices..."

"Dream, you should stop messing with their minds."

"Fufufu..."

**XxXxX**

"Ugh...why the hell is it always me?" the chef yanked off the hat he wore and sank down into the brushes, sucking in a breath while the crowd of nobles ran past the bush he was hiding in. Sighing in relief, the chef relaxed his form.

He was a world famous chef. Of course, his food was sought out by the rich nobility. Sometimes, he hated being famous. getting up, he decided to go to the next stop he was headed towards to.

The chef was to cook food for some queen. Stretching his muscles, he started his trek towards the large castle.

"Big Brother, can you be Alice?"

The chef jumped, frantically looking around. Deciding it was nothing, he kept a tighter grip on the food supplies he had in his backpack. He had upon his face an evil smirk that vanish as quickly as it had came.

When he arrived at the palace, he immediately set to work. No one was to look in the kitchen until he served his food. Nobles from everywhere was seated at the banquet table, but the queen herself was nowhere in sight.

As some of the nobles began to whisper about the queen's absence, the pink haired chef came out with his trays of food. All talking ceased as the covered trays were spread all around the table. Smirking wildly, he lifted up on of the lids of the tray.

And then the nobles began to yell outbursts of surprise.

"Th-that's-"

"What is..."

When a nobleman finally screamed in horror and fainted, guards immediately jumped into action. They seized the chef by the arm. The chef gave shouts of protest.

He was lock in a prison cell for all of his life. The crime he did was unforgivable.

Letting out the loudest yell the chef ever released, he growled and gripped the prison bars, shaking them violently.

"You were bad Big Brother," the child's scolding voice came into the chef's ears.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" the chef screamed.

"He's insane," one of the guards commented.

The chef finally gave up, leaning against the prison wall. He only dreamed of escape, his blue eyes glazed over as if he had already...

It was the end of his life and the people did not complain.

**XxXxXx**

"Big Brother went mad...like the others...and I barely did anything...ufufufufu..."

"..."

"Are you...seriously going to consider this...creature to be Alice?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But...it's not even...human..."

"And you can call all those bad Alices to be human? Look at all the crimes they did!"

**XxXxXX**

"Lalalala..." the creature of the sea tried vainly to fight the waves that threatened to sweep her away. Finally, the storm calmed down and the creature washed up on a beach. However, she could not walk on land, so she just sat there, crying on the sand, hoping for help to come.

A dark shadow overcame the creature, which caused her to look up. She squealed in fear as she was swooped up into someone's arms. When she was plopped onto a cutting board, now the Alice was scared out of her mind.

Trying to squirm away, a chef grabbed one of her tentacles and shoved her in a pot with noodles and soy sauce. Before she was completely lifeless, she tried hard to sing a song.

"Lalalalala..."

She was boiled alive and eaten by a queen that wore a gallant red dress, who would eat anything in the world.

The creature was forced to stop singing her happy song forever...

**XxXxX**

"Well...that was easy..."

"Alright Dream, you are NOT picking any more Alices!"

"Aww...just one more?"

**XxXxXxX**

There was a cute and shy Alice. She was huddled inside a cave, tears streaming down her face. She was just scared. She was all alone, and she had no way of finding her way home.

She pulled her cat hat over her head, covering her wide, innocent eyes as she continued to whimper.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

The shy Alice try to rub her tears away as she looked up. She was face to face with a child that had pale skin and ebony hair that fell over his eyes. The shy Alice's fface started to heat up, and she used her oversized sleeve to cover her face.

"Are you okay?" the child asked.

"Y-yes," she sniffed. "A-are you by yourself?"

"Yeah..." the child looked out the cave. "I've been lonely all of my life."

At that, the Alice felt a pang hit her kind and shy heart. All of his life? She wanted to be by his side forever.

"I-I'm by myself too. I've been lonely a lot too," the Alice said shyly. The child smiled at her.

"Do you want to be friends?"

The Alice shyly nodded.

"Okay, then you can be Alice," the child cheered happily. The Alice smiled when the child took her hand, face reddening more and more. The child had dragged her outside, and the Alice gladly followed him. She never felt this way before. Was it the feeling called love, she wondered.

A few more days past, and the Alice just fell more and more in love with the child that she never knew the name of. She decided to confess to him today, so she set out to find the temporary shelter that they both shared.

But when she went to tell her feelings of him to him...

She found out his true side.

"Hey, I think we're close to finding Alice," the child smirked. Around his feet were dolls of people. He held up one that looked like a swordswoman of red.

"This Big Sister went mad and killed other people, so she can't be Alice. This Big Brother suicided because I influenced him too!" the child giggled evilly. "This Big Sister went mad because I entered her dreams and made her cry! This Big Brother and Sister got lost even though I told them not to. They were so close to being Alice too." the child pouted, putting down the blue, green, and yellow dolls.

"In other words, they all died," another voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, even this Big Sister and Big Brother," the child agreed, holding up two pink dolls.

"Will this Alice go mad and die as well?" another voice murmured.

Meanwhile, the shy Alice was put into a state of shock. Her bottom lip quivered and she shook terribly. She pulled on her hat and tried to force the voices out of her head. No...he couldn't have done such evil things! Her tears dripped onto the floor.

Nearby, she saw a sharp stick. Being silent, she grabbed it and started to cut herself.

"Ah-bup-bup!" someone grabbed her hand to keep from cutting herself. "I still need you to be Alice~"

The devasted Alice tried to wrench her hand free. The dream child she loved tried to prevent her from killing herself. He still needed her for his own greedy purposes.

The shy and cute Alice could not help but soon go mad. Wrenching herself free, she cackled and ran off, forgetting the catty hat she usually wore. The dream child just smirked and waved goodbye at the retreating figure, licking the blood off his fingers.

"Aww, and yet she was so close to being Alice," he whined. He smirked sadistically when the doll of a girl wearing a catty hat appeared among his collections. That only signaled that her madness had killed her already.

"So, who will be the next Alice?"

* * *

><p>And he will haunt your dreams!<p>

Unless you review. /shot


End file.
